The Long Fall of Justice
by The Long Fall of Prose
Summary: Life is an eternal return. Hinata shall be a witness to the wreckage of humanity as she tries redeeming it for justice's sake. Orochimaru is so gonna die this time.
1. History

_Resurfacing in this site with an idea that I've been a defunct writer for months is so exciting (check out my other fics under user name ivybluesummers and see the notable differences) . The first chapter nearing and already in editing stages, but the style in general might be discomforting. Anyway. Standard disclaimers apply. Reviews/flames welcome, as always._

* * *

**The Long Fall of Justice. _Prologue_**

It was vaguely crescent; filling with faded reverberation outside as the moon rears itself dreamily like Hyuuga Hinata's when she woke up – a dry autumn nighttime, no stars, and she's cognizant of the solitude the room was radiating like the molten candle that lighted the space so faintly. Even from an absolutely breezy temperature she can hear the resonance of panic outside the mansion – and which makes everything else colder within the heiress. And footpaths come when she hastened herself, putting out the candlelight, doubting everyone but herself. She hears the elder next.

"Take the heiress out! Protect her at all costs!" The double-doors of her room open.

She listens to herself, "Wha– what... what is happening?" Weakly now and the candle ignites from the senior's grasp. It was the best her noble sight can do.

"Hinata-san... the village is at war,"

"At... war?"

"The Earth Country, as the Hokage predicted," utters a main branch member.

"Why?"

"It's a long story," Hiashi declares, and her arm is seized gently at touch, steering her body. "We have shut down power in the mansion to minimize possibilities of seeing you. You shall go at the escape route, leading you southern. Neji will be waiting, and he shall protect you then, and you'll come back when it's safe,"

"Fa-ther... what about Hanabi?"

His fingers hunt the right edges carefully even from absence of light – firm in resolve like his palms caressing the walls of the mansion's southern lobby; it all came dark-hued for everyone when the candlelight welcomed its death with a hand. Hyuuga Hiashi stood too firm for his own good. "You need not worry about things, Hinata," he sighs, "...concern yourself only with what you're supposed to do. Now go. Take this just in case,"

Eyes unyielding, veins too clear for Hinata's own byakugan; and he gives the cloth-shelled kit to the all-seeing lass. "And be sure to make it alive," he speaks, thrusting his daughter's shoulders forward – pushed at such egress which saved dozens of other descendants. Fear propagates with neighboring pretension and innocence from the welling tears, from the clashes of arsenals and from the dismantling of her soul, her clan and her village. With more hurdles, heaving breaths in sync with the deafening silence of the forest – Neji walks coolly from the shadow, and the breeze dances against his tresses, and his sleeves, too.

"Hinata-sama... you're safe now," he says, standing next to her. She stares at him. It wasn't from the moisture from the blades of grass touching her ankles, nor was it from the absolutely cold night – it wasn't even the skies when she looked up. The stars are glimmering, cerulean shades as backdrop for the platinum full moon. There was something edging such a conscious soul, something distressing that made it all wrong – in the distance, she can see the academy ablaze – with smog as significant as the pallid daytime clouds; it was such a sight for them both.

The sun was beginning to rise when she found out that her sister was already dead.

* * *

_tbc._


	2. Peace

_Standard disclaimers apply. It's a pathetic attempt to escape making prose. Beh. Review/flame if you must. Sorry for the typos by the way. Yeah, OC's galore._

* * *

**The Long Fall of Justice. _Part One_**

**_On the Iwagakure War.  
__Highlighted Notice/s on Surveillance 05-1 RCHMR.  
Other Sources to Follow._**

Iwagakure currently for domination and is aided by small other villages, supply of military force and stealth, owing to their knowledge of the village's terrains. As of this report, Iwagakure strains us lesser day by day, mostly due to the withdrawing adherents and reduction of funds. Compiled documents herein are highlighted matters of Surveillance RCHMR 05-1 which transpired from seven days after the attack up to the tenth day (was cut off by then), with an inclusion of Team Sarutobi Tsunade's account of the matter. Requiring notice of Hokage.

**_Testimony from Kira Urowa, Anbu Surveillance:_**  
It was an ashen day, and I could remember shady clouds, yes. Skirmishes are common sight back then... people die so easily... but, I was not to occupy myself with fights and all that. I was to survey the citizens' safety and make notices for other shinobis.

_How were the townsfolk?_ I tried as much as possible to keep them safe, but there were few losses on our end... those who died mostly were the ones who went back to save others. It was a time where stubbornness kills, y'know? Anyway, generally, the non-combatants are kept from the mountains near the academy. Anbu Defense guarded the place in stealth. I was supposed to go in and out of places to make sure no one's left.

_Is there anything unusual you think that happened?_ Not really... at first. I see it all the same back then; people fighting, dying, giving out their best... in fact I was a little jealous, because... y'know, I'm a ninja too. But days went by. I saw the same faces fighting. Stronger ones remain fighting. The first thing I noticed was Orochimaru-san.

_How did Orochimaru-san strike your attention?_ I... I'm not particularly sure... but as he fights he doesn't necessarily... kill them.

_He doesn't necessarily kill them?_ In a war like that you've got to kill your enemy. His teammates do it. Nidaime does it. Every Konoha shinobis do it. So why wouldn't he?

_What do you think about his actions?_ I thought it was okay... at first. Sympathy and all that. But he's known to the village as the more "secretive", and judging by how he fights, it is doubtful. So I gave our captain a notice, and two others were designated to watch over him.

_What was your observation?_ The captain ordered us for Orochimaru-san's surveillance in an indefinite period. We figured to observe him individually to make a cumulative report. It was on the third day of surveillance that the observation was stopped because one of us three were missing.

_What happened to him?_ We certainly do not know... but when Nidaime passed away, we were surprised to see him at our office, unconscious and naked... and didn't remember a single thing.

_You mean everything?_ He didn't even know his name.

_Were you able to make a report on Orochimaru-san?_ Yes. We gave it to the Reports Department through a jounin to avoid suspicions.

_What did it contain?_ It's... mostly about his... uhm...

_Is there anything of importance?_ I don't want to speak of it... here, at least. Sandaime's probably read it...

_Of course. What about your teammate?_ Yeah... we did several check-ups on him; we even consulted Tsunade-san... she told us she got a certain amnesia, not sure, and we didn't know whether we'd be happy or not about it... he was a good man... yes, he is... so what we did was to suspend him first from Anbu until he recovers, and we gave him a new name because he doesn't have his family anymore... we named him Hatake Jinzou.

_Where is he now?_ Serving the Defense Division. He found a love interest, that's the latest I know of him.

_Do you think Hatake __Jinzou __has any connections to Orochimaru-san?_ I honestly don't know. He might've been a... uh... maybe not... the captain's already sent a surveillance mission so we would know...

_...that would be all. Thank you._ Thanks, my head's been killing me...

_**Testimony from Ishi Motoko, Anbu Surveillance:**_  
The first two days were very harsh for us. I remembered death more than survival... it was just... dreadful. A lot of shinobis on both warring villages died upholding their own... ideals...

_How were the townsfolk back then?_ I was actually designated to stealth-guard the mountains where we kept the townsfolk, because Defense Anbu are running out of men. I was part of the stealth defense, and we are to keep an eye on entrance and exit points of the mountains... I've encountered several Iwagakure's though with help, I was able to suppress them. But then the captain reassigned me on a mission, and we were to disguise as full-time surveillance Anbu. Those in the mountains were pretty much safe... but there were still others, waiting to be rescued, rescuing others, and just staying there to guard their properties... I made sure that whoever I'm guarding are safe.

_Is there anything unusual you think that happened?_ When I was on stealth-guard group, none actually... but when captain gave us the mission I got more suspicious of Orochimaru-san.

_Why are you suspicious of Orochimaru-san?_ I'm not actually questioning his allegiance. But I'm suspicious of how he does things... y'know, we are soldiers, but we also have soul.

_Kira Urowa told us of a "cumulative report". Tell us about that. _I'm not allowed to speak of it in this kind of setting... but basically... it's an account of what we saw in his lodge and inconsistencies in his mission reports.

_What did you see in his apartment?_ We're not sure. It's sealed by high-level jutsu, but judging from the construction prints we gathered, we figured it was a secret route... leading southwest to the dewy forests of the village.

_Were you able to check the forest?_ We were about to. But one of us went missing, and the mission was suspended.

_Why was the mission suspended?_ Priority was on defense, the captain said. We gave the report the day after, then looked for him, but to no avail.

_Urowa-san told us you found Hatake Jinzou__ on your department's office. Tell us about that._ The department was sort of abandoned because of damages it got from the past few days, and that we needed a more fitting place to brainstorm. When war became more and more inactive we returned to the base, and that's how we found him. Kira and I suspected it was Orochimaru's doing... but it shouldn't be, because he went on mission with his teammates to gather info on Iwagakure. We let the hospital take care of him but there're too many needing the hospital, and after the medic's initial diagnosis we consulted Tsunade-san.

_How about Jiraiya-san? Were there any unusual observations?_ Jiraiya? Well, aside from being caught off-guard, there's nothing unusual we can think of. Do you think he has connections on Orochimaru?

_We're not sure. Is there anything else?_ Well... with Jinzou having huge loss on himself... we helped him recover, and we renamed him Hatake Jinzou because of his hair, too silken and all. It changed the last the time we saw it. And... his skills improved, I honestly think he's on a par with the captain now. He's serving the Defense now I think.

_Do you think Hatake __Jinzou__has any connections to Orochimaru-san?_ Probably, but there's no proof. The captain has ordered us to resume the surveillance, so this time we'll make sure to know.

_...that would be all. Thank you._

_**Testimony from Tsunade, Team Sarutobi:**_  
The best thing I remembered was an Iwagakure ninja calling me a pompous shinobi, because our team's been making reputation to other villages. That was real funny.

_How were the townsfolk?_ Not good... people keep dying, shinobis keep dying, and it was good when I'm there because I can heal them. But there're not enough field medics. Anbu can only do what it can... and we made sure to protect the village and the non-combatants.

_Is there anything unusual you think happened during the times you were fighting?_ Uhm... not really. I was doing what I was supposed to do. Everybody's busy doing what they are to do, I'm sure, everyone's saving lives and protecting the village. Although... I was surprised that Jiraiya was always caught off-guard, he isn't like that at all...

_Do you think there are unusual things around Jiraiya-san's actions?_ Honestly, no. If there's any he would've told us right away.

_Did he have any observation to Orochimaru-san's actions?_ Uhm... not quite sure. We never got to have a talk during those harsher days. I'm honestly in good faith towards his actions. Why? Are there charges against him?

_None that we can think of. Tell me about the surveillance Anbu you checked._ Eh? Yeah, that surveillance Anbu. Their captain told me he went missing for several days during the war, and after my other grandfather passed away they were surprised to see him at their office... the captain said he was unconscious.

_What was your diagnosis?_ Honestly... I haven't thoroughly tackled on his ailment. I specialized on sealed wounds and field injuries, so I had to make comprehensive research about it, and found out it was a form of brain injury. Quite saddening...

_Is there any cure to it?_ I'm on it.

_Give us an account of your diagnosis._ Well... it's kinda technical. Basically, he sustained lesions in the medial temporal lobes of the brain, and the particular region affecting sensation of pain has been removed... some other artificial neurons non-existent to human body has also been introduced and I'm still analyzing samples. I'm quite worried that those might affect him greatly... and, his brain seems to have stitches... while I was able to make medical adjustments, I recommended that he should recover first. I can't prescribe any medications as generally he seems healthy and all, I've checked his vital points. These sorts of things still have no cure, and at best he can only try to remember by having sensations of what he underwent the night he went missing... but since we have no idea then go figure.

_Is there anything else you want us to take notice?_ ...none that I could think of. But can you also inform me of the findings of this investigation.

_It has to be approved. Thank you._ Well I was the one who checked him up!

_**Miscellaneous Matters:**_  
A second mansion for the Hyuugas is to be built from the apartment building Orochimaru is taking lodgings (50-001.1). The owner of the place has already made consent and contracts, and is securing the residents with other sets of dwellings to be built in the next five days on the southwestern part, three hundred seventy meters away from the southwestern territory. Residents are to move after completion of the latter. Orochimaru has opted to move beside Tsunade's apartment.

Surveillance mission was ordered to Urosawa and Motoko (50-001.2) and is scheduled to observe Orochimaru within the next seven days. High priority is given to what Motoko regards a "sealed route". Orochimaru has been given successive missions to avoid suspicion on his part.

Surveillance mission is to be prepared for Hatake Jinzou (50.001.3) for any pertinent information that might be useful. To be approved by Hokage.

Surveillance mission is to be prepared for Team Sarutobi's Jiraiya (50.001.4) for any pertinent information that might be useful. To be approved by Hokage.

Defense successful at the southern territory, and no active wars as of this report. Defense was led by one Hyuuga jounin and two Hyuuga chuunins, two Kurama chuunins, one Yuuhi jounin, and Orochimaru was included.

* * *

_ tbc._


	3. Death

_This is honestly my first time writing supernatural genre, so please bear with the fic. Anyway._**  
**

* * *

**The Long Fall of Justice. **_**Part Two**_

The day's a lovely revelry with little pale sunbeams; where disorder's an embellishment, too lucid for Hinata even her eyes exude that certain stain of uncertainty. She walks without grace, she speaks of the wealthiest silence; and the way she turns her back is discomforting, away now from the very village that kept her clan in a social podium of sort, a pedestal too high its splinters are readily to break apart.

Wherefore in this awkward cadence, crispness's on her audition with the foliage against her footwear. She hikes with vague strides, each step marked by oppositions of the heart, to go back, and but of the mind to take flight – marked too much that Neji recoils, shaping concerns with the slightest hints. "Hinata-sama... be alright, or the clan would unsettle me,"

"Ne-Neji-kun... I... I don't know what to do,"

He's a mute siren. "Neither do I, but we have to manage."

"I... I know,"

Brightness is a companion as the day washes itself anew with time, and they are taking glances at the anonymous fields hosting itself for their eyesight to feast, to travel as they follow the unclear tracks of walkways. Which, for those noble eyes, are furthered only by confusion; traversing now, going upwards, and the verdant hills are much taller than in Konoha. "Someone's already been here," Neji whispers, cautiously, taking steps forward – a human armor for the heiress.

"...stay at my back," he continues, taking more courageous and curious steps. The other flinches, unsure as always and but follows her cousin none the less, catching only a prying instinct with every pace. The grazing of their garbs against nature converts into loud sounds mounting at her earshot – she isn't even sure if it's her heart pulsating; or was it really beating at all?

"It's leading to another... village. The tracks're too vague from this point on."

He faces Hinata, taking her right hand, offering so awkwardly a weak smile for consolation. "Hiashi-sama gave me a map beforehand. We should look for others,"

"But – but we can't be in Konoha–"

"We're gonna look outside Konoha," he says, and a folded older leaf manifests itself with the gentlest reflex of his left sleeve, and they began to have analytical stares next. "The tracks can lead to Water Country,"

"Is it... a good idea to go there?"

"We can traverse westward and head to Suna. It'd be easier for us, we're allies after all."

"Wha-what about those tracks?"

"We'll mind that when we've found others. It's more... secure."

"What... whatever happened to Konoha..."

Hinata's words are honeyed with weakness, much feebler as she takes one beautiful look at the village's picturesque view of strife; the sun smiles too mockingly, too quaint for a charring village – at her farthest gaze and the village seems to fade ever so gradually. "Hiashi-sama has told me that this would happen. Retribution and all."

"...retribution?"

"Iwagakure lost too many times. Another attempt, and quite successful at that,"

"Why now?" She hears her inquisitive words.

"I'm still not sure about details. But from what I can see it's a well planned attack." He sighs.

"Let's go."

* * *

_**Highlighted Notice/s on Surveillance 05-1.1 RCHMR (01)  
**__**Other Sources to Follow  
Initial Surveillance**_

_6.55AM._ Orochimaru has stayed beside Team Sarutobi's Tsunade's apartment, and is currently spacious; delivery of fixtures tomorrow morning. Apparent objects are scrolls, mattress, three chairs and one table. Surveillance target has left the building at 7AM, presumably en route to the Missions Office.

_7.03AM._ Target has received surveillance mission alongside his two teammates. Proceeding to check his former apartment as Motoko ensures to see them outside the village's terrains.

_7.20AM._ Owner of the apartment is missing, but still proceeded to examine the sealed door. Visible objects found in the place are mattress, three chairs and one table and one cabinet. Nothing suspicious about the usual provisions. Initial examination of the sealed portion of the southern walls is in stages.

_7.30AM._ The seal is high-level fuuinjutsu whose origins are derived from combining the light and wind elements. Unsealing it would leave tracks, and would require another sealing (whose workings are still unknown but can be studied), both of factors affected by time. Copying the justu's forms in a scroll at the moment. Would intend for a revisit after investigation of the fuuinjutsu.

_8.30AM._ Consulted with Homura regarding the seal (but did not disclose any information) and said it would take half a day to unseal it, although the fuuinjutsu works in a minute at the onset. Proceeding to study the seal. No other relevant information as of this time, with Motoko still observing.

* * *

The heiress is a long fall for confusion, rowdy; like the people of happy faces, minding their own business – too hectic for their own good and just passing their perplexity by. A fisherman wipes a sweat off of his temples, and his freckled-face daughter entices the hungry townsfolk with her voice's charm, mellow but confident at that. Merchandise stalls spring up at the sounds of cracking wood, selling what they think would give them practical life's convenience. The zephyr and dusts are encircling them all with each step, although with slightest movement it was, to some extent, a solace for their tired bodies. A thousand of faces for a crowd and nothing else can make them feel more alone. 

"Everything here's... normal," she whispers, recoiled again.

"It's... plausible. They're not at war after all."

"...but this's the nearest country outside Konoha,"

"Well now that you've mention it... excuse me mister,"

"Hmm? You're... I can see you're from Leaf,"

"Yes we are, we think you're one the better persons to ask; we see you're shinobi, too,"

"Sand of the Sunagakure. What can I do for you?" The middle-aged man has amiably asked, scratching his forehead as sign for awkwardness.

"Have you seen any other Konoha shinobis around? This country is the nearest to our territory, we're thinking that there might be a refugee or something,"

"Refugee? What d'ya mean?"

"Uhm... haven't – haven't you heard... of the news?" It was Hinata who took the courage to speak this time around.

"What news?"

"We're at war with... with Iwagakure,"

"War? There was never a war four years since."

"...what?"

"But I've seen a couple of Konoha shinobis down by the sand bridge southwest from here. A white-haired one. Looking for someone, too."

"Maybe that's–"

"Thanks–"

And so it was their next mission, leaving the bearded man behind.

* * *

_7.25AM._ Team Sarutobi has left the village. Proceeding to take pursuit. 

_7.35AM._ Team Sarutobi arguing about provisions, and decisions on what route to take. Orochimaru remains to be silent and submissive from the other two's decisions, but opted to vote for Tsunade's choice to travel westward crossing Water Country to minimize possibilities of being seen by roaming Iwagakure shinobis.

_8.30AM._ Has reached Water Country's northern territory and is proceeding westward towards Suna. Orochimaru still remains passive and seems to know they're being watched. Looking at various locations and seems to stare at my position on several occasions.

_8.45AM._ Orochimaru was first one to speak of someone watching over them to his teammates. Pursuing the emissary. Has refrained moving and disguised through genjutsu, but an Iwagakure shinobi soon was found fifty meters away from position. Has withdrawn from any more surveillance to avoid further suspicion. Proceeding to go back to village.

_9.25AM._ Has learned about the fuuinjutsu and is intending to unseal the fuuinjutsu tomorrow morning after Team Sarutobi receives another mission. Proceeding to observe Hatake Jinzou as of this moment.

* * *

Lethargy is food for their bodies each time their feet alight from one building to another tall foliage, not even bothering the confused but narrowed eyes from the supposedly bothered townsfolk. Hinata's movements're slower, more like journeying in her own world as her cousin's eyes peel the place layer by layer. The place they're in is known to lodge several bodies of water but undergrowth was more noticeable; when the Hyuuga members reach the grassy plains, scarecrows are amassing themselves beside an antiquated oak. It wasn't even dark and they were already frantically dancing from their ravenous appetite. 

"It really is odd," Neji spoke with an alert mind while Hinata nods with a weak heart.

Both took their strides towards the scarecrows which're almost raven-haired when their feathers are frolic as they eat to their hearts' content. They soon realize the presence of the all-seeing nobilities, and with a time too slow their eyes begin to taper and flew to random directions.

"Neji… Neji-kun..."

Time was however too rapid for the heiress' eyes when she saw darkness immediately after the sight that even made the supposedly resilient branch member wince. A white-haired man, and his body surely has experienced better days: with dislocated bones by the thighs, bloodied and too open for view when some other frames, jagged and reaching to the nape, become signs of torture. Seemingly black whirls can be seen at the bloodied chest. "I'm guessing he's shinobi, too. But never from out village."

"Don't worry Hinata-san, he's no Kakashi-san," he continued, shifting his byakugan sight from the feeble lass to the distant and cloudy eyes of the very person they thought was a keystone to the mystery of violence and war. His mouth was dry open, his lower lip tormented by beaks; it seemed as if he was whispering something to the scarecrows.

"Let's go to Suna, Neji-kun..."

"Of course. We can't get conspicuous to other shinobis who're after us." Steps are taken away from the bloodied sight. The trees are rustling despite the day that's too warm even the breeze cannot help to soothe both of them – it wasn't even a gentle one. Some more steps, and they hear crackling bones; the scarecrows have resumed feasting on the corpse again.

"That's the farthest you can go," says a commanding voice, and thereupon the Hyuugas stopped their movements altogether but rousing their blood as veins on their temples become noticeable at side view. Their absolute sight renders the enemy's disguise futile while the Hyuugas trace an outline of tresses long enough to reach beyond the shoulders, a frame sustaining an average built, and energy coils housing sufficed chakra to battle two tired and hungry shinobis.

It was Neji who breaks the sighing silence, "Who are you?"

"My name... is not as flashy as yours, Hyuuga Neji."

"How did he know your name, Neji-kun?" the other whispers. The burning sun clears the winds away and the world took a psychedelic halt.

"State your business or we're leaving,"

"You can't leave… and you won't live long either. The corpse you saw tried to, and look at him now," whispers the man, loud enough to strike intimidation for Neji and prick Hinata's heart with needles of fear. Neji flexes his body in a defensive stance while the heiress of absolute sight takes hesitant steps when the man before them reveals himself, amongst the shadows creeping from the trees and with a sprawl of his palm water projectile flies in a blinding speed.

_Kaiten. _A dome of pure energy, enclosing both of them. A collision of techniques and the waters fly at all directions, sprinkles at sight but missiles upon impact. "Nice trick you have,"

"Hnn," he utters with intimidated eyes.

"Even a brave soul like you will suffer,"

"Cut with your chestnut, fight me and suffer your demise!" The soaring water soon appears, yet again, and Neji's own sprawled palms utter rejection to the ballistic torrent as the winds dance with his chakra; the waters spray themselves at the left, drenched soils and they turn into scacrecrows.

"Yes, that's right... I am Demise."

* * *

_**Highlighted Notice/s on Surveillance 05-1.1 RCHMR (02)  
**__**Other Sources to Follow  
Initial Surveillance**_

_11.45AM._ Team Sarutobi entered the ramen house while Hatake Jinzou enters the same restaurant (with companion, supposed to be the spouse).

_12.05PM._ Team Sarutobi still arguing about the menu. Orochimaru still remains to be silent but with an apprehensive look. He seems to stare at the direction where Jinzou's table is although not a valid proof to create link between them.

_1PM._ Team Sarutobi sparring. Hatake Jinzou taking regular C-missions until the investigation herein clears him of any suspicions. It seems that Jinzou senses our surveillance but hasn't opened any discussion with us.

_1.58PM._ Orochimaru went to his apartment beside Tsunade's (fixtures are being delivered). Nothing suspicious as usual. Made discussions to the landowner (of Orochimaru's previous place) and scheduled things before the construction of Hyuuga mansion. Has two weeks before the construction.

_2.35PM._ Hatake Jinzou going to the City Hall with his spouse. Investigating his business at the moment.

* * *

If it wasn't for the sunbeams that're struggling for audience, Hinata would've concluded that nighttime was already embracing her. Raven-haired scarecrows have painted almost everything black; the more that the Hyuugas fight, more symbols of demise materialize before them. Time is too swift for her to know, even for her strength to muster – that Hyuuga Neji's also smearing the damp soils red. He fights. Demise lives up to his name. Hinata's participation in the skirmish did not alleviate the excruciation the beaks have been giving them. 

A dashing body, gyrating against the earth as Neji breathes pain. Warfare is made of options chosen with only little time, and every option has an equivalent exchange of consequences. A sixty-four divinity strike, and the man before them had his energy sealed; they keep on re-opening nevertheless, a vicious circle and Hinata thinks they both can never cope.

The Hyuuga lad stands with only the resolute face as arsenal against the man, a hyena who doesn't even literally smile. The former releases his energy mid-air, trying to slow the birds down, purchasing enough seconds for escape; he runs for the heiress, and more water projectiles appear.

_Kaiten_. Hinata's own absolute defense metamorphoses the waters into ten scarecrows.

"Wha– I dunno what to do anymore," utters the heiress.

"I'll buy time for you to escape Hinata-sama," Neji has said between his breaths, and man designated as Demise slowly walks towards them.

"I can't–"

"Do what you're supposed to do... Hinata-sama!" and he's a loud siren of sorts as he unleashes waves of energy, coiling and jazzing with the breeze as they rip through the scarecrows. The supposed enemy only heaves an annoyed sigh. It was taking too long.

He rushes for the man. A vortex of metal against the wind and the scythe flies on a somersault of movement; furious and too swift even the almost impeccable sight of the youngster overlooked, realizing its presence only as it punctures through him. A cough of blood as it adds more red to the painting of death.

Hinata's steps are too slow for their own good meanwhile while her Byakugan deactivates gradually. The birds have started preying on his cousin and they fight for his flesh while the Hyuuga heiress deems herself dead even if her heartbeats pulsates like a frantic mantra. The man before her indeed was death personified.

"You're raw, Hinata. I shall spare you until you're sweet enough for us," were the last words she heard as the cadence between her sick heart and phobic mind turn into a rowdy halt.

* * *

_3.07PM._ Was given the necessary information regarding Hatake Jinzou's business in the City Hall. Team Sarutobi given a three-day mission in the war against Iwagakure to avoid suspicions from Orochimaru. As requested by the captain, surveillance team has prepared a three-man squad for the un-sealing. 

_3.35PM._ Documents obtained reveal Hatake Jinzou's petition to change his name, as requested by the spouse's clan. "Jinzou" is "doll" and/or "automaton" when translated, and is deemed inappropriate for his bearing. Surveillance target requested for "Sakumo". No reasons are written in the form.

_4.47PM._ Unsealing the suspicious secret door as of this moment.

_3.50AM. _The sealed door opened as of the moment. Current observation included a pathway of some sort, and is preparing for full investigation once the reconnaissance bug (sent for the squad's safety) returns from its ANBU owner.

_4.10AM. _Preparing for full investigation. Initial report claims the pathway to be leading towards the southern foliage of Konoha territory.

* * *

"Take the heiress out! Protect her at all costs!" The double-doors of her room open. Hinata never thought of herself asleep but her eyes felt she took the longest slumber. Footpaths come violent at her earshot when her dreamy self awakens from the all-too familiar happenstance before her. Weakly now and the candle illumines the senior's haze of a face, something vulnerable her noble sight can do. 

"I–what's... what's happening?" She asked, yet again.

"Hinata-san... the village is at war,"

"At... war?"

"The Earth Country, as the Hokage predicted," utters a main branch member.

She reckoned replying "why" but her silence replaced her thought. Hiashi seizes her arm, maneuvering her body. "We have shut down power in the mansion to minimize possibilities of seeing you. You shall go at the escape route, leading you southern. I've told your teammates about this and they shall be waiting, and you three shall come back when it's safe,"

"...is Hanabi dead?" She uttered in a thoughtless sort of prediction. A nod indicated an affirmation, and three kunais left the Hyuuga member beside her bleeding.

He sighs. "Concern yourself only with what you're supposed to do. Now go. Take this just in case," he whispers now that enemies located them. "...and be sure to make it alive," he shouts against the deafening rumbles of the earth before them and Hiashi thrusts her at such egress. With a confused psyche, she is a fearful soul trying to muster enough strength to run. Her body was too weak from reasons unknown to her, and the welling tears have appeared on her seemingly innocent eyes; and while Konoha struggled to free itself from all the violence, Hinata's hurdles are nothing more but indications of a well-remembered past and an uncertain future.

She remembers Neji's bloodied art which caused him his life. The scarecrows which glorified death, and the existence of a vaguely hooded man who certainly is a keystone for all these.

Her breaths pierce the unruly silence of the forest. A conscious soul but a body deprived of any nourishment and she forgot looking at the skies when Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino rush for their teammate, down for the count. Akamaru barks concern.

The sun was beginning to rise when her teammates told her that Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

* * *

_tbc._


	4. Reliance

_I used four OCs for this chapter, and one of them has a name. "Arashi" shall refer to Yondaime (due to the lack of originality, I got it from another fanfic, I don't exactly know who the author is, so kindly inform me for a disclaimer next chapter). By the way, it should be noted how there are two timelines... which should merge any chapter now. Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

He tries to be faithful to himself, looking farther at his side as his eyes gaze those molten ashes from afar. With a curse reeking of death. "Hokage shit," 

Fragments of dusts are tinged with dim crimsonness as they fall from the all-too-razed backdrop, becoming embellishment in the oeuvre that Sandaime is engrossed with: the art of war against two Iwagakure ninjas are beautified with ruined households and dead bodies; whilst everything seemed to reverberate distress. Wherefore at the same time, as both jounins perform their trump cards, Sarutobi's mind meanders on a thought, his vow to uphold Konoha's subsistence in the social order. An adversary merges with the terrains and creates his safeguard against the Professor's attacks; the other absorbs the earth element, forming luminous orbs and they rise from the ground, orbiting him.

Sarutobi is a gentle wind of spring, a placid creature and always in the mindset of good nature whose kindness overflows with maturity. Never the less, he is a soldier whose desire for Konoha's peace wound up calling forth Enma as he flexes his body upward and sealing the earth element next. Despite such inattention in the fight he also was able to summon the fire element. The terrains turn murky and the monkey elder breaks the jounin's rock shield, grabbing his neck with easy movements and snaps it at the tip of his fingers, too immediate of a happenstance that the ninja was not even able to savor his death.

"Oi Sarutobi..."

"Eh?"

"Keep up with me," the monkey elder declares at the sight of his comrade struggling with the elemental spheres of the Iwagakure shinobi.

"Don't mind me, I'm–"

"The academy shall be fine," the familiar assures him, but his grumpy voice didn't budge any ounce of anxiety for the Hokage.

The other found it ironic to comfort his familiar.

"I... know!" he says forcibly and seals the orbs, spitting mud which rises next to take the elemental energy, putting them back to nature the way the Iwagakure shinobi got in the first place. The ninja hurls upward, avoiding the hungry earth as it rushes forward, devouring anything on its path. Of course he cannot stand up against the God of Shinobi, but there he goes playing with fortune, obliging himself to believe he can get lucky – just this time.

It was then his realization that the seemingly breathing filth has already reached his hands. "What the–"

"This jutsu directs its movement the way I want to," Sarutobi simply remarks as he watches the gravels and sands guzzling the enemy. "Enma... take the Eastern part with the chuunins... they may be in danger,"

"Eh? You're always uptight Sarutobi."

"I've... I've got to see how everyone is doing,"

"Whatever," he whispers, walking unperturbed like he always used to. The Third looks up, trying to see daylight – a sign of hope perhaps, a signification of anything but negativity. It was only mid-afternoon but darkness seems to devour them. And the ashes still keep on falling.

At the other side of Leaf, at a certain place surrounded by amassed granite and toxic shrubs, an area of darkness fought with dim candle lights – Orochimaru toils at the weight, carrying four unconscious ninjas with mid-level snakes coiling around his right arm, dragging them and himself to that exact place whose sole purpose of erection was for experimentation.

The unconscious ones presumed they were going to die.

He perspires with each heavy step but smiles however, knowing all too well the ends of such burden; he reached a dead end of nailed wooden planks and boulders, managing to open it with his free hand.

"This war is too troublesome," he tells the comatose fiends like he knew them.

"And your Kage's too ambitious. But oh well... at least I got the four of you," he utters in tune of his snakes' release and they slither to the darkest parts of the cave.

"Well then... let's start,"

* * *

"That's... everything you've just said's just preposterous y'know," barks the Inuzuka youngster, trying to empathize with the heiress' tragedy and even found it like a fairy tale of sorts. Team Eight walks the fields with the trees as company, and the chirping of birds reminded Hinata of her cousin's comfort. With a troubled mind she thought of opting for the branch family member as company. 

"I... it's true, Kiba-kun… I don't know…" she stutters in her whispers, and the Aburame genius can only offer silence for protestation.

"There's... there shall be an upward field some meters away... a dangerous man–"

"No need to worry Hinata, I'm here to protect you!" Kiba's boisterousness is followed by the barking wolf.

"There is one way to find out," says Shino. "I will send reconnaissance bugs in that place you're telling us. They shall come back, and report any suspicious activities," and raising his right arm a group of buzzing miniatures of war flies ahead from his sleeve, while Hinata tries to rekindle the safety she found from the resolved cousin.

"Neji by the way died from a mission."

"Died... from a mission?"

Hinata's hands shake by themselves like automatons, a gesture of agitation even Akamaru assumed the role of comfort. The silence is short-lived as Shino discloses more information Hinata not necessarily needed to know, but each word that escaped his mouth are tormenting wedges, piercing through every part of Hinata she almost fell on her knees.

First was confusion and death. Second was disbelief, and death. She can feel the numbers as infinity. "He was assigned as one of the leaders who delegated forces over the Eastern territory when half of Iwagakure's army entered it,"

"...he sacrificed his life to suppress the forces, and was successful in his mission. A shinobi who was never afraid of death," it was Kiba who whispered, as if talking to the ground.

"I... this is not happening–"

"That is why I cannot believe what you've told us. My father was there."

"But I was with him! I... the man killed him..." she almost bellows, commanding the other minds as if thoughts are universal. Akamaru licked her face, yet again as comfort.

But what about her source of emotional strength? "Naruto... he died protecting our village. The legendary fox who brought Akatsuki down,"

Kiba throws the heiress a quizzical look next. "...don't you remember?"

* * *

By the time Tsunade was able to finally obtain sensibility like she got it in a Pachinko, she opens her eyes and found the wounded shinobis staring at her. But why was she too furious for her own good? A complex of seals, a room which smelt of disinfectant, a touch of life and green hues surrounded the left thigh of a Leaf jounin; her temples are sweating, and her cheeks are rouge from smears of blood. Of course, healing people is a feat she is boisterous about; but with more people greeting demise and fewer men going to war, Tsunade thinks that she was supposed to fight, too. 

Maybe from the envious eyes she has when Jiraiya boasts of his noble exploits. She sighs, frustrated yet again, and the patient whimpered in pain. "Oh shut it will you? I'm healing,"

"Tsunade-sama..."

She swivels her head. "Arashi. What the hell are you doing here?"

The blond, infamous more for his buoying smile than his adventures; he offers a cordial self and was rejoined with an exasperated hiss. "Jiraiya-sensei wanted me to give this to you," he says, and his hands reach for his vest's pocket and held a vial.

"Get lost," she says to the healed solider as the latter waved a gesture of gratitude. She takes the glass canister with an intent look under the white light. "It's poison,"

"He got it from an enemy. They've been using it against us. Sensei wanted you to make an antidote,"

"You're fighting, too?"

Arashi smiles with a shift of his body and kunais dangled on his waist. Tsunade pushes sensibility out of her mind and welcomed the susceptibility to another burst of anger and envy; so much so that the blond had to flee immediately or he would be her next patient.

She can also be relied on; what the hell are the superiors thinking? She keeps telling herself she should fight, too.

* * *

Hinata congregates her memories like puzzle pieces, despite the fact that never were all these some riddle at the outset. She remembered of passing as chuunin, down by the almost ruined arena after motivated genins tried their luck and failed the exam miserably. She also remembered the blond fox's smile as he greeted her across Ichikaru, one of the moments she carved on a stone of a memory, she remembered how his way of the ninja became hers, and she remembered the physicality which made him more seductive to the eyes of a psychedelic soul such as her, who only embraced him in her dreams. She remembered them quite deeply; but there was a void that even a genius cannot translate into intelligible visions. 

"I... I don't... when?"

She fears herself. Was the world a time too quick to spiral away from her? The hazy whispers of her teammates, the blossoming need to shelter herself from the jabbing words. Words that doesn't even touch her, words that cannot even be translated into knives themselves. By the fields, her angst.

_You cradled him as he died._ Hinata wished to inquire if the surreal reality made her tell him her need to be cradled by him.

Some minutes after and Hinata tried to keep up with the haste that her teammates has. She rides Akamaru's back, and heeding the heiress' request they treaded another route for Suna. Kiba was walking ahead of the Aburame youngster, complaining yet again as he determines the leader of the team, assigning the other one as mere facilitator while Shino counts the many happenstances he saved the lad of instinct. Hinata smiled for the first time, acknowledging into memory how some things remain as they are; lingering within themselves because they are exactly what characterize the depth of one's self.

They sat down over a crescent of a small mountain as they rest upon a dying tree, overseeing the vast lands ahead, covered with green hues that the all-seeing lass was almost convinced the terrains are exactly green as she saw it. With enough time to summon the brutes she previously called memories; stooping her head down and her blue-black tresses hid her crying eyes.

A too softened voice for a breath and her teammates knew she was crying.

Shino never spoke a word and decided to let Hinata indulge on her emotional misfortunes. Hinata has known him, an all-too-human who understood pain and bargained it with silence; something which she was thankful for. His silence earns emotional safety for her, times for which her sorrows, rowdy for release, are thereupon calmed by the nothingness which silence creates within her.

"Hinata... don't worry, we're here... I'll make sure you won't even be scratched." Inuzuka Kiba is antagonistic of Shino's silence. An embodiment of boisterousness, taking pride of his words; acting on them for he had always meant them. While Shino is nothingness, Kiba on the other hand is a promise; someone who never hesitated to offer himself for expediency's sake, someone who liked making assurances to others than to himself. Backed with a brute force and Akamaru's loyalty, Hinata depended on him (and both of them) like a long-lost brother.

Shino coughs, a signal for them all. "It's going to be a long journey to Sand. We should rest, seeing you don't feel well Hinata,"

Her tresses move velvety. She has nothing to be afraid of; from injury of any kind, even death. She has her teammates for safety – of any kind.

* * *

One timid eye searched for any plausibility to escape while the other one, exhausted and drugged, tried too hard to avert itself from the one thing he hated most. The Iwagakure didn't mind getting his head slashed off, nor did he mind his heart punctured many times as long as death came to him in such time that he won't be able to tell if it was just a needle pricking him. His body is fastened with iron straps, afloat as chains endure his weight, and with a swaying sight he realizes company – two others are chained from toes to neck, two other timid eyes watching the beautiful scene of grotesque below them. 

He realizes his team's mistake; to think they were going to die in an instant.

"Let us out of here you fucking freak!"

"Ah... you're awake. Now don't be profane, low-class ninja, you're next after I'm done with him," he licks his lips, coating the blood on his lips away.

"Mitsuri! Scream if you're alive!" Yes, he is alive, but his voice has long been dead.

An iron stratum held his body, and more chains are tight against him as the metals suppress any other resistance the weak physicality can muster, a hospital bed that exactly defied the laws of healing. Layers of cloth are a pillow to his head, grazing his cheek as Mitsuri sees only the jagged walls, the last thing he will see after Orochimaru endeavors to make him into an uber-shinobi. Their screaming leader above them reckoned he sported a length of a hair; and seeing the locks wasted on the ground, he assumed himself to be a seer. "You're going to kill him!"

The dim lights of the candles have made their shadows into dancing monsters. "Do you know trephination?"

His subordinate on his right faints while the other weakens more from the drugs.

"In ancient times, even before villages were founded... they used to bore a hole in the skull to cure the patient of possession. Some more time and they considered it a medical operation for the retarded," Orochimaru talks to himself, his earshot long dead from the leader's protests, as frail as they are.

"On the mid-section of the right side of the skull..." He positions the steel bolt. The fast reflexes of the fingers and they connected to the helm as he secures the miniature chains in place.

"But I don't plan to exorcise you all. And I recall you're all sane enough." His left fingers secure the screw; the other hand turns the valve. A drip of blood and his other subordinate closes his eyes. Running down like a stream of river by the spring fields and it flows on Matsuri's forehead, down to his eyes. Blood against the iron bed and the patient felt he was crying blood.

"I've wanted to create my own subordinate... someone stronger than me but more loyal than a shinobi is to his village," he says as it echoes on the cave.

Metal against the hard flesh and it never felt too good for the Konoha shinobi. "Then I will be a force and Konoha will be the only village. We shall thrive as you all suffer,"

He takes the bone out. His left hand dons a scalpel while the other seizes his own concoction of supposed strength, bathing the dainty knife with the golden fluid after it soaks itself in the emerald of a brew he's made for the sole purpose of amassing the best traits for a warrior.

Mitsuri's brackish tears mixes with his blood as agony percolated his entire universe he previously owned as his body, while the muffled cries from the drugs beforehand furthered not only his agony, but also the trepidation that swept his leader he can almost feel it himself.

Orochimaru smiles. "...and then there shall be peace."

* * *

_tbc._


End file.
